This invention relates to a level shifter comprising a charging path between a first supply voltage and an output, and a discharging path between the output and a second supply voltage, the paths being controllable in a mutually complementary fashion by an input signal on an input, one of the paths being DC coupled to the input while the other path is coupled thereto via a capacitance. The invention also comprising a driver circuit which includes such level shifters and to a display provided with such a driver circuit.
A level shifter of this kind is known per se. The operation of the known level shifter is fully dynamic, i.e. its output signal is not available in static form. Driving of further circuits by means of this output signal requires either a time-critical behaviour of these circuits or special steps to safeguard control of these circuits because at least one of the levels of this output signal is not stable. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a level shifter of the kind set forth which does not have said drawbacks.